Future meets Past
by Junsuina Yume
Summary: In the future Fairy Tail gets in a war with another Dark guild. The teenage sons and daughters of Fairy Tail are sent back in time in order to train with their younger parents. Once in the past they forget who their parents are and the type of magic they poses. But there is someone after them! Is this person from the future Dark guild? Will they try killing their young parents?
1. Chapter 1

**As you can tell by reading the discription this is not the regular CCS fanfics I do but I wanted to do a Fairy Tail fanfic. Go Fairy Tail!**

**A/N- This takes place after the Infinity Clock arc**

**Me: Time for disclaimers!**

**Lucy: This should be interesting**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Natsu: Pure Dream does NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

_**Future meets Past**_

**To The Past**

**Year x806**

" Sky Dragons Roar!" said a woman who had long dark blue hair as she blocked a dark ray from hitting 6 teenagers and a pink cat each wearing the same symbol as her. She was next to a white cat with wings.

" Thanks Wendy!" said a girl with short blue hair that was tied with a bandanna. She had a orange dress with a dark blue vest and sandals.

" Wendy its ready!" said a guy approaching them. He had black hair and tanned skin. He was wearing white shorts with sandles and a vest that showed his chest area.

" Whats ready Romeo?" said a boy next to the blue haired girl. He had black hair and used a bandanna to tie it.

" Listen kids!" Wendy said with her serious voice

" Master has ordered me and Romeo to send you back in time to 15 years before this whole war started. Its too risky having you guys here" Wendy said and showed them a portal she and Romeo created.

" But Wendy!" said a boy with scarlet hair and some locks of sapphire hair

" No buts!" said Romeo

" It Masters orders!" she scremed

" It'll be too painful on your parents if something were to happen" Wendy said opening the portal

" Wendy..." said a girl with blue hair and had a blue dress

" We'll protect each other! Were family" said the boy next to the blue haired girl. He had short black hair and a white coat with black pants

" I hate to say it but I agree with slanty eyes. Were nakama. We'll watch over each other no matter what! Right?" Said a girl with a hood covering her hair. She had a red tank top with khaki shorts and a black with gold outline vest.

"Aye sir!" Said a pink cat with white wings

"Please leave! Its masters orders" Wendy said and tears began to form in her eyes

"We've already lost some members" Carla said as she pushed the group in front of the portal

"Be careful. Whatever you do do NOT alter the past" Romeo said

"We got it. Just you wait how strong we'll be when we're back" said the hooded girl

"Wait for us!" Said the boy and girl with the bandannas

"After all"said the boy with black hair

"Were"said the girl with blue hair

"FAIRY TAIL!" They said and passed through the portal

**X791**

"I cant believe you guys destroyed half of the forest" sighed a blond. Her name Lucy Heartfillia. She was Fairy Tail's strongest Celestial wizard

"We didn't get the award in the end "a blue and white cat said who were flying. They were Happy and Carla, two of Fairy Tails exceeds

"Thats because flame for brains burned the forest" said a guy with black hair and was wearing only underwear. He was Gray Fullbuster. Fairy Tail's strongest ice wizard and was an active stripper, as in hed take off his clothes out of nowhere

"Gray-san/Gray-sama!You're clothes!"said two blushing bluenets. One was short and had long dark blue hair. She was Wendy Marvel, Sky Dragon slayer. The other girl was older than the other girl and had shorter blue hair. Her name was Juvia Lockster. She was Fairy Tail's strongest water mage and often stalked Gray, plus she always addressed him as sama.

"What the-!?" Gray said as he realized that he had stripped again

"Geez stripper when will you learn" said a pink haired guy. His name was Natsu Dragoneel, aka Salamander. He was a Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What did you say pointy eyes!"

"You heard me slanty eyes!" Natsu and Gray were about to fight when...

"Thats enough!" Said a woman with scarlet hair and armor. She was Erza Scarlet, aka Titania. She was one of Fairy Tail's S class mages

"*THUD*" they heard a thump as they got close to the guild

"I wonder what happened?" Wendy said. Everyone got worried and thought it was an attack since it was really early

As they got close to the guild they saw bodies on the floor although they didn't look like they were not beaten up from where standing. Lucy and Natsu ran up to the bodies with everyone else behind them.

They saw 3 teenage boys and 3 teenage girls although one of them had a hood and a pink cat

"Hey you guys Ok?" Lucy asked as the hooded girl got up

"What?" The girl said and suddenly remembered

"Hana where are you?" The girl said and the cat got up

"Im over hear" the girl cat said and sprouted wings

"An exceed?" Natsu said as he saw Hana fly

"Would you keep it down?" Two voices said. A girl with blue hair and a boy with black hair both with a bandanna

"Whats going on?" Said a girl with blue hair as she got up

"Shut up already! " said a boy with short black hair

"Brat" Gray said as he was standing in front of the boy

" Who dares disturb my sleep!" A boy who had scarlet hair and a bit of sapphire said as the other kids were frightened

" Whats going on" said Master Makarov as he, Laxus and Mirajane came closer to the entrance.

" Master, we've found these children knocked out in the entrance" said Erza

" Excuse me but you are the master of this guild, right?" said the girl with short blue hair

" Yes he is" said Laxus as he looked at these kids especially at the one with the hood that hid all her hair

' _They look familiar_' thought Mirajane, Laxus and Master

" Where exactly are your parents?" asked Gajeel and Levy as they approached the group

" Mom...Dad..." said the hooded girl out loud

" Who are they?" said the two kids with the bandannas

" What is our magic?" said the other two kids

" Can we please talk to you in private Master?" said the scarlet haired boy as his scarlet and partially sapphire hair covered his eyes filled with tears

" Of course"

**WITH TEAM NATSU**

"I wonder what happened with those kids?" Lucy said as she thought about the kids especially the girl with the hood.

" Maybe amnesia?" said Erza

" Maybe they dont have any?" said Gajeel as he ate some iron but deep down he cared for those kids

" Maybe their parents abandoned them?" Natsu said in a serious tone

Just then the kids came down and asked Mirajane something. She first looked a bit startled but then smiled.

" It seems we'll be having new members!" Mirajane said as she got out the stamp

" What are your names?" Mira said

_'Oh yeah we dont even know their names_' they all thought

" Well I'm Mirajane" Mira said and smiled

" I'm Lucy Heartfillia" said Lucy and smiled towards the hooded girl who wasn't smiling

" I'm Natsu Dragoneel!" Natsu said as he gave them one of his biggest smiles

"I'm Happy!" Happy said

" I'm Carla" Carla said in courtesy

" My name is Wendy Marvel" Wendy said and introduced herself

' _Wendy!'_ they all thought. They were the same age as this Wendy

" I'm Gray Fullbuster" Gray said as he was again without his shirt. He realized that one of them had also taken of his shirt

" Hey kid where's your shirt?"

" The hell-!?" said the boy with short black hair

" Gray-sama your clothes!" said Juvia

"The hell!?"

" Juvia is sorry about that. Im Juvia Lockster" Juvia said getting into third person mode. Again.

" Im Levy McGarden" Levy said as she made her hair into a messy pony tail with a bandana

" Im Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel said with a int of annoyance

" Im Laxus Dreyar" Laxus said in a monotone voice

" Im Erza Scarlet" said Erza as she smiled towards the boy that reminded her of herself

"My name..." the hooded girl said

" My name is... Natalie!" Natalie said

" Im Hana!" said the flying cat

" Im Ame " said the boy who had stripped before

" Im Yuki " said the girl with blue hair in the blue dress

" Im Liv!" said the girl with blue hair and the bandanna

" And Im her older twin brother, Gale" said the boy with black hair and the bandanna

_' Overprotective much'_ thought Gajeel

"Im Eric" said the boy with scarlet hair and a bit of sapphire

" What about your last names?" said Mirajane

" We don't remember" said Eric

" Why dont you make some up?" suggested Happy

" Hm...I'll be Natalie Dragonheart" Natalie said with a smile but the hood hid her hair

" What a cute name!" said Lucy as she hugged the girl startling her a bit

" We'll be Ame and Yuki Fullock" said Ame

" We'll?" said Juvia

" Yeah. He's my older brother" said Yuki

" Then we'll be Liv and Gale McFox" Liv said and looked towards her brother

" OK" he said

" I dont know" said Eric

" How about Sapphire?" said Erza as she got close to his face

" Why sapphire?" he asked

" Because you have sapphire locks of hair" Erza said as she gently grabbed a lock of his sapphire hair

" OK. I'll be Eric Sapphire" Eric said with a smile

" OK. Now come with me" said Mirajane and guided them to the counter.

After 30 minutes they had each gotten a guild mark.

" Look Lucy, Natsu I have a guild mark!" Natalie said and raised her right hand to reveal a red guild mark

" Nice kid!" Natsu said and high fived her

" I have a blue guild mark on my thigh" said Yuki as she showed Juvia

" I have mine on my chest" said Ame not knowing he took of his shirt and revealed his black Fairy Tail sign

" Kid your clothes" Gray said

"Look Levy-chan I have my guild mark on my back" Liv said and took off her vest to reveal a white guild mark on her back

" Where's yours kid?" asked Gajeel while still eating iron

" On my left arm" Gale turned around to show Gajeel his black Fairy Tail sign

" What about you Hana-chan?" Wendy asked while Happy and Carla were interested

" It on my back" Hana said and revealed a pink guild sign

" Carla can we lend her some of your clothes! She is a girl and all" wendy said thinking of clothes for the pink cat

" Fine by me but ask Natalie" Carla said

" Its fine by me" Natalie said and Wendy, Carla and Hana left

" What about you Eric?" asked erza

" Oh its on my right arm but my armor changed" Eric said and showed that his armor now had a fairy tail sign on his chest

" Maybe you poses the same magic as I do" Erza said and hugged Eric's head into her armor. Lets just say everyone heard a loud thump

" Sorry did that hurt?" Erza asked as she noticed that everyone heard the thump

" No. For some reason I'm used to it" said Eric

" Hey when are your birthdays?" said Mira as she took out a calender holding everyone's birthdays

" Ours is on September 7th" both Liv and Gale said

" Mine is on December 21" Ame said

" Mine is on April 3" Yuki said

" Mine is June 14th" Eric said

"..."

" What about you Natalie?" Mira asked

" Its today...(March 4)" Natalie said sadly

" Whats wrong?" Lucy said

"Nothing. Im going out to explore Magnolia" Natalie said and left the guild

" Whats wrong with her?" asked Natsu

" She forgot her family" Ame said

" We all did" Yuki continued

" It's like this hole in my heart" Liv said

" Hey, Luce how 'bout we go look for her" Natsu said

" Good idea" Lucy said and they left the guild

**IN TOWN**

" Hey girl" some stranger said as he approached Natalie. Natalie just walked ahead

" Hey girl" the stranger said again

" Hey gir-!" the stranger was stopped by Natalie's fist

" Hey girl. Why'd ya do dat" another stranger said. Natalie said nothing

" Answer my question will ya" the other stranger said. Natalie turned around to the guy and her foot met his crotch.

" You'll pay little girl" the stranger said and grabbed her waist

" Let go idiots!" Natalie said as she tried to release herself from his grasp

" After we take you with us" the other stranger said trying to grab her chin, her hood was still on.

" Ya right! I have a home to return to" Natalie said mentally calling out Natsu and Lucy

_**NATSU POV**_

'_Help Natsu'_ I heard in my head. It was Natalie

" Lucy, Natalie's in trouble!" I told Lucy who looked as if she also got the message. What was her power? Telepathy like that weirdo from Blue Pegasus?

" Let me go!" I heard it was Natalie

" What do you think your doing with my nakama?" I said threatening the two idiots

" Your nakama?" two idiots said

' Yeah my nakama" I said. Were they deaf or what?

" You dont know who your messin' with boy" one of the idiots said

" Oh yeah" I said. Please they dont know who their messing with

" Sound Magic: Devils Tune!" the idiot said and all of a sudden a terrible sound came out. Its like someone playing rock up to 100

" pfft. You only talk big" said the idiot as I tried to block out the sound

" Open gate of the lamb! Aries!" Luce said and Aries came

" Im sorry" Aries told Luce. Why does she always say that?

" Now" Luce said as she covered her ears. I looked over to Natalie and saw her clenching her hood

" Wool wall!" Aries said and a wall made out of wool blocked the sound

" Wool bomb!" she said and hit the idiots wh released Natalie

" Natsu! Lucy!" she said as she ran over to us

" Now you'll see idiots" I said and made my fist get covered by fire

" You'll be the one who talks talk" I said and just punched him with a fist of fire sending him flyng

" Boo" I said to the other one as he ran away

" You alright kid" I told Natalie as she kept covering her hair with the hood

" Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Natsu, Lucy." she told me and Luce

" Why don't you take off your hood?" Luce asked

" Cause I have weird hair" she said while blushing

'_ Cute'_ I thought. She kinda reminded me of Lucy

" Come on we won't make fun of you" I told her

" It can't be weirder tan my hair" I said pointing at my pi- I mean salmon hair

" I dont think so" Natalie said and took off her hood

_**LUCY POV**_

_'Pink hair!? I thought Natsu was the only one with pink hair!_' I thought

She had medium sized pink hair with some locks of golden hair like mine and some side bangs but it was messy. Natsu also looked a bit shocked.

" How about we go to my house to have your hair fixed. Then we'll show you around Magnolia for your birthday" I said

" Really!" she said. She's like a 7 year old although she looks around 14

" Yep" Natsu said

AT MY HOUSE

" Open gate of the crab! Cancer!" I said and summoned Cancer

" What hair style would you like~ebi" Cancer told me

" Actually I'd like you to fix her hair" I said and showed him Natalie. He looked a little shocked. Was her hair that bad?

" Leave it to me~ebi" Cancer said and started fixing and cutting some of her hair

" So where should we take her Luce?" asked Natsu

"hmm.. Maybe we should walk around for a while" I suggested

" Fine by me" Natsu said

" What do you think?~ebi" Cancer said and Natalie had her hair styled like mine but with with a red headband

" Thank you Cancer" I said as he returned

" My pleasure~ebi" he said and disappeared

" Lets go!" Natalie said and grabbed both my and Natsu's hands as we left to explore Magnolia

**Thats the end of the first chapter! Who exactly are these kids parents? What are their powers?Love it? Hate it? Send me some comments!**

**Pure Dream (^^)/**

**P.S- In case you noticed Eric's birthday is on National Strawberry shortcake Day and Yuki's is on National Rainbow Day**


	2. Natalie's Birthday

**Hey everyone! Uploading is gonna be hard for me now since testing season is close. I'll try to write chapters for now. I'm SO going to fail! T^T/.**

**Some things about the story line:**

**- Fairy Tail regained some popularity after defeating the Reborn Oracion Seis**

**- They got the bigger guild back**

**- They also somehow recovered Fairy Hills. Dont ask why ( *cough* Cough*Erza* Cough* Mira* Cough*)**

**- Jellal, Meldy and Ultear live near the woods**

**- Only the Master knows about the kids being from the future**

**- The Grand Magic Games doesn't start until 6 months but the ones who left for Tenroujii don't know about it yet**

**- If you had not noticed yet Natalie and Ame don't really get along**

**- Pretty much all the kids are about 13-15**

**- Lets just say Wendy is 14 ( technically about 21)and Romeo is 15 kay!**

**- Each of the kids from the future poses more than one type of magic but all of them, except Liv and Natalie, prefer to use one type mainly.( Although they don't remember what type of magic they posses)**

**- Also cellphones exist for everyone but are provided mostly for guilds, even Fairy Tail**

**Now For the Story!**

**NATALIE'S BIRTHDAY**

Natsu, Lucy and Natalie were exploring Magnolia. It was getting dark that you could see the stars.

They had gone fishing and shopping for some new clothes. Although Lucy noticed that Natalie also wore a scarf similar to Natsu's.

Soon they stopped by a cake shop and asked for 3 mini cakes( smaller than a regular cake yet bigger than a cupcake).

Lucy got strawberry shortcake, Natsu got chocolate and Natalie got vanilla. Lucy went to her house so that she could grab a blanket. They later walked to the park and sat under the Rainbow Sakura tree. They set up the blanket and Natsu went to buy a soda and candle. Lucy then placed the candle on Natalie's cake and Natsu lit it up, with his magic of course.

" Make a wish Natalie" Lucy said to the pinkette girl

" Come on kid! Smile it your birthday!" Natsu said and flashed a smile

" Okay then.." Natalie started and thought of her wish

_' I wish... that Fairy Tail, both future and present, and my family be saved from destruction. That way I can go home with my friends. But I still have to train! No matter what we'll be alright... '_ Natalie thought as she closed her eyes and made her wish then blew out her candles. Although she did not notice that her breath extended the flames p it the air and it turned into a heart that was turned to little pieces. When she opened her eyes only smoke was left on top of her candle while the two stared.

" So what ya wish for?" Natsu asked

" I'm not tellin" Natalie said and stuck out her tongue in a playful way

" Why?" Natsu asked

" Natsu, don't you know that if you tell someone your wish it won't come true" Lucy said

"Really?"

" Yes!" both girls said

" Look! I can see all they stars" Natalie said as they laid down on the blanket

" I see Capricorn, Leo, Cancer, Aries, Gemini, and Aquarius" Natalie said as she looked at the sky

" You know I'm a Celestial wizard and I have the keys to those spirits and more" Lucy said and thought of her friends

" Really!?" Natalie said and her eyes glimmered

" Ya"

"Well I'm a Dragon Slayer, more specifically a Fire Dragon Slayer" Natsu said

" Cool" Natalie said as she remember hearing about those types of magic

" Can I tell you a story? One about a girl of the stars and about a boy of flames" Natalie started

" I like stories"

" I've never heard of this one"

_" Once upon a time, their was a girl who was friends of the stars but she often got lonely. One day she met a boy with hair that looked like flames. They became friends in an instance although they weren't really that similar. They had fallen in love with each other without noticing. _

_After some time the boy was no where to appear, neither was the girl. Everyone who had witnessed their time together thought they died. That is until the day that the the stars had fire surrounding them. Some villagers had seen the silhouette of a boy and girl on top of the tallest volcano, embracing and flying towards the stars with fire. Some believe that the volcano is now a mountain close to Magnolia. Whenever their is a comet, it is them showing their feelings for each other."_ Natalie said and closed her eyes

" That was a touching story" said Lucy

" Good story kid" Natsu said but Natalie had fallen asleep

" What time is it?" Lucy asked

" About 2 A.M" Natsu said and took Natalie in his arms

" She reminds me of you" Lucy said

" Really? She reminds me of you" Natsu said and they headed back to Lucy's place

" How so?" Lucy asked

" She kinda has the same eyes as you. She also seems to like stories" Natsu said with a little tint of pink on his cheeks

" Hmm... But she also seems like you" Lucy responded

" Really?" Natsu said and Lucy opened the door to her apartment

" Ya. She has pink hair like you and has the same smile as you" Lucy said as she started blushing as Natsu placed Natalie on Lucy's bed

" ..N-No...Dont go...Mom..Dad.. Dont...leave me " Natalie said as she started twisting and turning on Lucy's bed

" Whats wrong Natalie?" Natsu asked as he and Lucy sat next to her each holding her hands

" Dont leave me" Natalie said as she started sobbing

" Can I stay over Luce?" Natsu asked

" Sure" Lucy responded. They each got next to Natalie at opposite sides

" Goodnight Natsu, Natalie" Lucy said and dozed off

'_ Luce looks cute. Thats what Natalie shares with Luce'_ Natsu said but quickly shook off the idea and dozed off

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT**

**AT THE GUILD**

"Who are we going to stay with?" asked Yuki

" Thats true" Eric stated

" You can stay with me Liv" said Levy

" Really!" Liv said

" Yep"

" You can stay with Juvia, Yuki" Juvia said in third person

" Yuki is happy!" Yuki also said in third person

" You can stay with me brat" Gray said to Ame

" Don't call me brat"

" Maybe I can train this kid" Gajeel said and grabbed Gale

" Pfft, bring it on!" Gale said with much confidence.

" You can stay in my apartment" Erza said and gave him directions to her separate apartment

" Thanks Erza" Eric said

" Well goodnight" They said as they went to their new homes

" Master, who are those kids?" Mira asked

" Ya Gramps. They look a little too familiar" Laxus said as they were the last three in the guild.

" You'll learn in time. Let's just say they're the future of the guild" Makarov said and closed the guild hall.

**IN THE MORNING**

**AT LUCY'S PLACE**

Lucy started to wake up. As she opened her eyes she noticed that the pinkette girl wasn't there but in her place was the pinkette boy, Natsu. Lucy sat up quickly and noticed that her cheeks were as pink as Natsu's hair

" Mornin' Lucy" Natalie said as she finished making pancakes. This time she was just wearing a red t-shirt with some khaki shorts

" Why didnt you wake us up?" Lucy said and entered the bathroom to wash her face

" Because you two seemed to enjoy your sleep" Natalie said and served three plates of pancakes onto the table

"Natsu wake up" Lucy said as she gently shook Natsu

" I smell pancakes" he said as he woke up but slightly blushed as he noticed how close Lucy was

" I made some" Natalie said

" Hurry and wash your face" Lucy told Natsu

MINUTES LATER

"You two looked like a couple sleeping together" Natalie said making Lucy's face red and Natsu choke on his pancakes

" WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" both wizards said with a red face

" they look like tomatoes" Natalie whispered

" Whatever you say" she said and continued to eat

**Thats the end of this chapter. Hope you like it, though its short compared to the others. This may be the last chapter I post in a while, about two weeks to a month.**

**Wish me luck!**

**-Pure Dream (^^)/ **


	3. Penalty

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't been writing for this fanfic in a few weeks but that's because I have like 5 test coming up and exit projects! Such a busy life I have T^T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters! **

**P.S. Have you seen the new opening and ending! Its shouting NaLu!**

**PENALTY**

Fairy Tail was once Fiore's strongest guild. After its strongest mages and master went missing it weakened and was engulfed in debt. After 7 years their missing guild members reappeared looking the same as they did 7 years ago. It was then they realized that the spirit of their first master, Mavis Vermillion, had saved them from the destructive blow of Acnologia, the dragon that brings about destruction. Afterwards one of their mages, Lucy Heartfillia, had somehow gotten the whole guild in a mess by possessing one of the Infinity Clock's pieces. The Infinity Clock had almost brought destruction around the world. A few weeks later they found 6 pre-teens and a pink exceed in front of the guild. But although they saved Fiore and the world numerous times lets just say the magic council is not that happy...

" What is the meaning of this!?" Makarov screamed as one of the council's Sargent came to Fairy Tail to deliver their penalty.

" Im sorry Makarov-san but the council has sent me to inform all of Fairy Tail that they are not allowed to go on any magic based missions for a month" the council member announced

" What!?" Natsu, Gray and Gajeel said at the same time

" It is either this or disband your guild. It is your choice" the council member said in a darker tone

"Fine" Makarov said

" No way"

" But Master"

" Stupid council"

" Great choice Makarov-san. But if you dare break these rules your guild will be disbanded immeadiatly" the council member said as he left

" Now how are we gonna train?" Natalie asked her friends

" Don't know" Gale and Ame responded

" It'll only be a month" Eric said

" Well you brats! Time to look for new jobs" Master said as the job board was now covered with new jobs which did not consist of using magic

" I'll get the same job as Lucy!" Natalie said and looked for a job with Lucy

" L-Levy-san can I go to the same job as you?" Liv asked her

" Of course" Levy responded

" Juvia" Yuki said and got Juvia's attention

" what's wrong Yuki?" Juvia asked

" Yuki wondered if she could get the same job as Juvia" yuki said embarrassed

" Juvia would be delighted" she responded earning a smile

" Gray. I want to be in the same job as you!" Ame said building up his courage

" sure why not?" Gray responded

" Cool" he responded

" Im guessing you wanna ask me kid?" Gajeel asked Gale

" I-Its not like I wanna or anything" Gale responded

'_Such a tsundere'_ Levy thiught as she saw them

" Geehee. Sure you can join me" Gajeel said as he ruffled Gale's hair

" Mira I'll take this job!" Lucy said as she and Natalie grabbed the paper

" Alright" Mira said and called the place to let them know that Lucy and Natalie were going

" we need 2 more females!" Mira announced

" Juvia and Yuki will go" Juvia said

" Great!" Mira said

" Oh look at this job!" Liv said and showed the paper to Levy

" Just what I was looking for" Levy said as she gave Mira the note

" I'll leave it to you" Levy said and headed to the library with Liv to get some books for her job

" Gajeel take a look at this" Gale said and showed the paper to Gajeel

" Good pay. Just what I'm lookin' for kid" Gajeel said as he ripped the paper from the board

" we'll be taking this job" he said as Mira just finished contacting Levy's new job

' Ok" she responded

" This is perfect!" Gray and Natsu said at the same time

" Mira! I'll be taking that job!" they both said

" That job needs 3 people so I guess its OK for you three to take it" Mira said worried

" I'll take this job" eric said

" Are you sure?" Mira asked

" Sure" he said

" Alright" she responded

" I'll be taking this job then" Erza said

" Alright Erza" Mira said

"Here are your new schedules! By the way you all start tomorrow!" Mira Announced showing them their schedule

* * *

**SCHEDULES**

**_Lucy H.,Natalie D., Juvia L. & Yuki F_.: Monday- Friday from 9 a.m to 7 p.m**

**_Levy M. and Liv M_****.: Monday****-** **Friday from 9 a.m to 7 p.m**

**_Gajeel Gale M_.- Monday- Saturday from 10 a.m to 8 p.m**

**_Natsu D., Gray F. and Ame F_.: Sunday- Thursday from 9:30 a.m to 8 p.m**

**_Eric S_****_._: Monday- Friday from 9:30 a.m to 7 p.m**

**_Erza S_.: Sunday- Thursday from 7 a.m to 5 p.m**

* * *

**Next Day ( Lets say its Tuesday)**

_**Lucy, Juvia, Natalie and Yuki**_

" This is the place" Juvia said as she looked at the paper

" Maid Latte'" Natalie and Yuki said at the same time

" Oh you must be the new maids" a petite lady with long black hair and purple eyes said

" Y-yes" Lucy said

" I'm Tori" Tori said

" I'm Lucy and these are Juvia, Natalie and Yuki" Lucy said as they introduced themselves

" Here are your outfits" Tori said as she passed them their new uniforms

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Lucy came out wearing a black maid uniform. She had white undershirt which was needed since her uniform revealed her breast without them. Her dress puffed up and reached her upper thigh, she had two disconnected sleeves and she wore a little maid hat. She had white stockings and black also had a star on her apron. Lucy kept her hair loose.

Juvia had similar black maid outfit. She had a white undershirt since her dress revealed her bare back without it. Juvia's dress reached her mid thigh and had short puffy sleeves. Juvia had white with black boots and a water drop on her apron. Juvia also let her hair loose

Yuki had a black maid dress that was different from the others. She had a puffy sleved dress that also puffed from the bottom that reached her lower thigh. She had white gloves and wore white socks with black shoes. Her apron had a snowflake. Yuki put her hair into two pigtails

Natalie had a black maid dress which had sleeves which revealed her shoulders and reached her mid thigh. She had black boots on and a pair of lacy gloves. She had a red heart with a star on her apron. The manager asked her to put two clips on her bangs.

" Were ready" Natalie said

" Ok. First thing!

1)You must everyone as Master or Mistress

2) You must not be impolite with the customers

3) You must not flirt with any of the customers

4) Be happy and try not to look bothered if any of the guys try flirting with you" Tori told them

" M-Master?" Juvia and Lucy tried saying

" Welcome back Master!" Yuki and Natalie said while mustering up their pride

" You two are so cute! Would you like to meet our new cooks?" Tori asked

" Sure" they responded

They saw two familiar blunetts

" Levy! Liv!" Lucy and Natalie said

" Lu-chan! What are you doing here?" Levy asked

" Were the new maids" they responded

" we're the new cooks" said Levy

" Well seems like introductions aren't needed. Lets get to work! were about to open" Tori said

Three men opened the door and entered

" Welcome back Master" Lucy and Juvia said as they led their "Masters" to their table. Just then two girls entered

" Welcome back Mistresses" Natalie and Yuki said as the girls kept saying how cute they were

_' This is gonna be a hell of a day'_ they all thought

**_GAJEEL AND GALE_**

They came on time as their new boss just came out and ordered them to build a new house giving them only the blueprints and supplies

" Now I see why he pays so well" Gajeel said

" Well lets get to work old man!" Gale said and grabbed the nails and wood

" I'm not an old man ya brat!" Gajeel said carrying the other supplies

**6 HOURS LATER**

" I think we did a nice job Gajeel" Gale admitted since it looked exactly the same as in the blueprints

" Though we wold have taken less time if _somebody_ didn't eat the nails" Gale said

" Geehee. You should try them" Gajeel said just making fun of him

" Alright" Gale said and grabbed a nail

" Wait what?" Gajeel said as he witnessed Gale eat the nail as if it was candy

" are you okay kid?" Gajeel asked since he thought he was the only person capable of eating nails

" Ya. You're right these are good" Gale said and ate two more

" How about we go eat real food and not metal" Gale said as he packed up their equipment

" we can go see the squirt at her job. I hear she's the cook" Gajeel said as the walked away

" You like her dont ya" Gale said making fun of him

" shut up brat!" Gajeel said and looked away

" Geehee" Gale laughed

**_NATSU GRAY AND AME_**

" Here we are" Natsu said as he saw the sign " Demolition Inc."

" Hello were the new employes" Gray said as he peaked through the door

" Just in time kids! There are twenty-one houses in need of demolition ordered by the council and they want it all done by tomorrow" their new boss said and pushed them evil eye appeared on both Natsu and Gray making Ame scared.

" Bet I can destroy houses faster that you" Gray said

"Challenge accepted slanty eyes!" Natsu said and headed towards the direction of one of the houses

" Oh no you don't" gray said and dashed to the other houses

" Oh Mavis" Ame said and decide to try and figure out his magic with one of the hoses

'_ Concentrate Ame! The faith of the future depends on you and our friends remembering'_ he thought

**4 HOURS LATER**

Gray and Natsu were tied and had successfully destroyed the houses. As they reached the midpoint they realized that the house was already destroyed but had a target in the middle of a lot of debris. They noticed Ame concentrating and decide not to disturb him. They witnessed Ame take off his shirt and stand in a stand that seemed familiar.

" Ice Make: Lance!" Ame said as a giant lance hit the target, not in the center but close

" At least I remember" Ame said as he put on his shirt unaware of Gray and Natsu

" That was impressive kid" Gray said and patted his head

" Thanks" he said

" How about we head to Luce's job and grab lunch" Natsu said as they realized they were hungry

" why not" Gray said and they left

_**ERZA**_

" This will be your new instructor Erza Scarlet! Show her that your strong maggots!" the knight said and left the other ruthless looking knights with her.

" Lets see if you can take us on lady" one of them said

" Challenge accepted" Erza said and took out two swords

5 MINUTES LATER

" Hmpth. Your nothing but talk" Erza said as she walked out of the room with all of the knight defeated

_**ERIC**_

"Cut 10 trees by today. If I wasn't me this would be impossible" Eric said as he used a sword to cut down his 9th tree

" TIMBER!" Eric cried but he heard the wind blow and saw a male sillhoute fell besides him

" Are you alright?" Eric said

" Yes I'm fine. You should be more careful" a man with sapphire hair said

" what's your name?" Eric said as he helped him up

" Uh, It's better for you not to know" he answered

" Why?" Eric questioned

" Just because" the man said

" Well Im Eric and I'm not leaving you alone till you tell me" Eric said as brown eyes met onyx eyes

" Fine. My name is Jellal" he said but the wind took off his mask revealing a red tatoo

" Have we met before?" Eric said

" Not that I am aware of" Jellal answered trying to get away

" Wait! I sense great magic from you and would like to ask for a favor" eric asked

" I can't remember my magic and would like to know if you could help me" Eric said

'_ Erza_' Jellal thought as he saw Eric's eyes

" Fine. Meet me down by the caves. Dont tell anyone about me" Jellal said

" Not even my guild members" Eric said and it was when Jellal noticed his Fairy Tail mark

" N-No" Jellal said

" Fine I'll meet you there tomorrow" Eric said and took out his sword, surprising Jellal. He then swung the sword across its trunk

" Timber!" Eric said and took the tree trunk with him

" Dont you forget!" he said as he was leaving

" He reminds me of myself... and Erza" Jellal said as he went to the caves to meet up with his two guildmates

_**LUCY, JUVIA, LEVY, YUKI, NATALIE AND LIV**_

" Hey Levy you mind covering me while I go to the bathroom" Lucy asked

" sure why not? I have two of everything plus some in the oven and Liv can take them out" Levy said and took off her apron. Levy was wearing a black headband, black maid dress, which stopped at her mid thigh,that had a white string that was tied around her neck, white wrist bands and black slip on shoes.

There was a ring at the door as she got close and Levy went to greet them

" Welcome back Master" Levy said and saw a familiar face

'_ Gajeel!Gale! What are they doing here!?'_ Levy thought

" Come this way M-Master" Levy said as she was getting worried that Gajeel would make fun of her or something

" What would you like to eat?" Levy said as Gajeel just stared at her

" Um...I'd like a Choco choco milkshake" Gale said not liking awkward moments like these.

" Ya. And I'd like a banana split" Gajeel said while not looking her in the eye

" Coming right up!M-Master" she said and speed walked to the kitchen

" Done!" Lucy said and handed her the things

" W-Wha!" Levy said as she went out just as quickly as she went in

" Here's your order master. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Levy said trying to get back to the kitchen

" No that will be all" Gale said reading Levy's face

" Alright master" Levy said and speed-walked to the kitchen. She quickly put on her apron and made new pastries blushing all the time. Just then another ring came.

" Welcome back master" Juvia and Lucy said

'_ Ack! Its Gray and Natsu! Shouldn't they be working!?_' Lucy thought

' _Ah! It Gray-sama~! Did he come to see Juvia in her maid outfit!?_' Juvia thought

" Oh there's Gajeel" Natsu said as the iron dragon slayer ignored him

" Would you like a table close to his m-master?" Lucy asked embarrassed

" Sure" Gray answered not looking at both while Natsu looked at the floor

" Come this way" Juvia said gesturing them but Ame did not notice as he was looking for someone. He saw Yuki waiting on girls( which did not bother him that much) and he then saw Natalie

" Whats wrong young master?" Lucy asked him

" ..." he did not answer as Lucy saw a slight blush appear on his face

" Young master?" Lucy asked and saw that he was staring at Natalie as she carried a parfait to a little boy and his mother

" Is the young master jealous?" Lucy asked

" N-no!" he whispered as he came back to reality

" Lets go to the table young master" Lucy said taking him towards the table with Natsu and Gray

" What took ya so long?" Gray asked as Juvia took their order

" Nothing" Ame said with a slight blush on his cheeks

" It seems that you master had his eyes on one of the maids" Lucy said and they noticed Natalie going into the kitchen

" Oh" Gray said

" Huh? I dont get it" Natsu said as they all sweat dropped. Even Gajeel, who barely heard, understood what was happening

" Of course you dont" Gray said and sighed

" Here's your order masters" Natalie and Yuki said carrying the milkshake, piece of cake and ice cream they ordered

" Why are you wearing that?!" Gray and Natsu said as they saw the girls, they almost screamed but realized they could get kicked out

" We have to" Yuki whined

" It because of the job" Natalie said

" Why are you guys mad anyway?" Natalie questioned

" You dont mind do you? What about you big bro?" Yuki asked

" W-whatever" he said and drank his milkshake

" See theres no problem" Yuki said as she walked to the entrance to greet the new custemers

' I still dont like the idea of her wearing those outfits! There are such things called perves!' Natsu and Gray said

**AFTER WORK**

" Im tired" Levy said as she had some frosting on the tip of her nose

" Sweet" Gajeel said and swiped it off making her blush

" Aww" Lucy said

" Gray-sama! What do you think of my job?" Juvia asked

" You should be careful" Gray said not looking her in the eye

" Man Im tired!" both Natalie and Natsu said

" Your both in sic" Liv and Gale said together

" No were not!" they both said

" Ya you are" Gray and Ame said

" Oh yeah" they said as foreheads collided

" This is gonna be a long month" Lucy said

" You're right" everyone said noticing they were somewhat exhausted

ERIC POV

That Jellal guy seems familiar. I know I've seen that tattoo before. Where? Was he a member of the Fairy Tail I'm from? He also has the same sapphire hair as I do. Maybe I'll investigate him while we train. I said as I dream a dream of my past

_" Mommy. Daddy." I said when I was a little kid. Probably 4._

_" Were over here Eric" a man said. My dad?_

_" Whats the matter?" a woman said as she began to stoke my hair. Probably my mom_

_" The kids are making fun of me for having two different color hair" I said as I cried_

_" Dont cry" the man said and sat me on his lap_

_" Raise your chin up high" the woman said once more tilting my head towards the sunset_

_" Pretty" I said and sat with my parents_

_" Dont worry if people make fun of you. As long as you believe in yourself thats all that matters" the man said and embraced me and my mother in a hug_

_" Alright I will" I said and drifted to sleep_

I woke up in the middle of the night slightly sweating.

" Damn it! I wish I could remember!" I said and drank some water

I hope we can all remember...

**Howd you like it? Poor Eric. The oldest and the leader of all of them and he wishes he can remember. Why is Jellal so familiar to him? Youll find out soon enough.**

**I will be prospering updates due to me having test. TT^TT**

**We'll send me some ideas! You are also free to send me posts on who the parents are. Although I think they are obvious**

**-Pure Dream**

**~ Dream goes on Forever~**


End file.
